


Bitter & the Sweetness

by AceKyun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Sakuya doesn't mind the rain if he's with Masumi.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Bitter & the Sweetness

“Staying there won’t stop you from getting wet.” Sakuya suddenly couldn’t feel any more water falling onto him. When he looked up Masumi was holding an umbrella over him, letting the rain fall onto him instead. The smaller boy shot up, standing close to the other, pulling the handle of the umbrella to shelter them both, brushing his hand over Masumi’s in the process. 

“Covering me won’t stop you from getting wet either, Masumi-kun,” He giggled as Masumi just responded with a shrug. They just stood there for a while, Sakuya pulled his hood a bit further over his head. It was after school and yet there seemed to be little to none of the students from any high school around. There was something peaceful about being stuck out in the rain together. “We should head back soon; Izumi will get worried…” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Masumi gave him a small smile, Sakuya had been receiving them from him a lot lately, which he found himself enjoying. Masumi’s smile was a rare blessing that only was available to Izumi and Sakuya (sometimes Tsuzuru was lucky as well.) The red haired boy had begun to wonder why he had become an exception to this rule of Masumi’s, in the end he found himself not caring, as long as the other was happy. That’s all Sakuya wanted from the younger boy. Masumi had already begun to walk, but made sure he was never far enough for the umbrella to stop sheltering Sakuya. The smaller boy caught up and stayed as close as he could to the boy with the umbrella. The walk was relaxing and Sakuya found himself just watching the falling cherry blossoms in the rain and wind. 

“They’re pretty aren’t they Masumi-kun!” Masumi nodded and uttered something. Sakuya tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “What was that?”

“None of your business,” The words fell out in Masumi’s usual cold voice, and he looked far away from the smaller boy. Sakuya’s steps slowed down to a halt as bit his lip, moving his gaze down to the fallen flowers. Masumi came to a stop as well, turning around to look at the boy beginning to get drowned in the rain again. 

“Sakuya-“ 

“It’s fine!” The only sounds became the pattering of the rain hitting the road, and the sound of the river rushing by. Sakuya has his eyes locked on the ground, avoiding the violet eyes that were staring him down. He didn’t seem to care that he was getting drenched again, it didn’t seem to bother him as much as Masumi’s cold voice did. He thought he wouldn’t hear it again after last time, when he said they should replace him as Romeo. He’d become softer to him after that, it’d been a long time, he had even listened to him when he asked him to talk to Itaru. He knew Masumi was like this but… Again, the rain stopped hitting him and he saw Masumi’s shoes enter his view on the ground.

“I told you, that won’t stop you from getting wet,” Sakuya didn’t answer. Masumi sighed.  
  
“I said ‘like you’,” Suddenly those red eyes met violet. Sakuya’s mouth fell open and he blinked a few times. “When you said the flowers were pretty… I said ‘like you’…” It was Masumi’s turn to look at the ground. A light blush on his face, but nothing in comparison to the burning on Sakuya’s. The smaller boy kept opening his mouth trying to say something and close it again when none of the words would come out. The silence was back, but it was softer than before. With no words to say Sakuya, took a step closer, and placed his hand directly over Masumi’s as he pulled the umbrella over the two of them. 

“And I told you, that won’t stop you from getting wet either,” The purple eyes moved back over to the other and the soft smile returned to Masumi’s face. Sakuya didn’t realise how close they actually were until Masumi’s hand was around his waist, pulling him in closer. The hand on the umbrella slipped away, lightly being placed on Sakuya’s cheek, leaving the older boy to hold the umbrella himself. Masumi, tilted Sakuya’s face a little higher as they both got closer allowing their lips to meet. The kiss was soft and warm, Sakuya couldn’t help but melt as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his free arm around Masumi’s neck, his grip on the umbrella tighter than before. When they pulled away Sakuya could see the affection in Masumi’s eyes, he couldn’t help but kiss him again. This time there was more force, and yet it still felt as mellow as before. Masumi tasted bitter, Sakuya found himself enjoy it more than he thought. Sakuya pulled himself away burying his head into Masumi’s chest, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, especially when Masumi pulled him even closer.

“You taste really sweet,” Masumi chuckled and Sakuya snuggled into him more. A hand was placed on top of Sakuya’s, helping him hold the umbrella again. They just stayed there in a comfortable silence. He wondered what happened with the other’s feelings for Izumi, but decided to ask later. He honestly didn’t care right now. They could have that discussion another time. Masumi was the loyal kind of guy, he trusted him.

“I’m sorry,” Sakuya looked up as Masumi for a moment. The violet eyes looking up at the cherry blossoms. Sakuya smiled.

“We’ve got time to make mistakes, Masumi, we can figure this out together!” As soon as he finished, Sakuys felt himself pulled incompletely, lips locking again with Masumi. Sakuya’s eyes widened at the quickness of the kiss, letting them soften as he felt the love in Masumi’s eyes. The umbrella fell out his hand into a puddle with a soft splash, neither cared. They just held each other as close as they could, enjoying the bitter and the sweetness of each other’s lips, letting the rain fall onto them. They pulled away and Masumi grabbed the smaller boy’s hand.

“We should stay here,” His voice was serious and Sakuya couldn’t help but laugh, a joyful sound ringing out through the rain.

“We can’t do that Masumi-kun, we’re already soaked!” Sakuya squeezed Masumi’s hand as his laughter died out. Masumi smiled caringly at Sakuya and the red head loved it. “We can relax in the dorms together alright?” Masumi nodded, picking up the fallen umbrella and holding it above them again. Sakuya placed his hand back over Masumi’s as he leaned in closer to the bitter tasting boy.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I JUST LOVE THEM A LOT OKAY!!!!! its 1:37 am and i need work and got knows if i read over this enough... i just wanna sleep... also if you don't know it's lowkey based on Bitter and the Sweetness by The Ready Set bc why not?


End file.
